Babysitting
by NaughtyMustache
Summary: "I don't know what to do! Jake said something about babysitting. Who the hell sits on babies!" Marceline and Princess Bubblegum babysits baby Finn. Could something go on between the two while he sleeps? Bubbline oneshot, fluff, Yuri, rated T for cursing


Here's a Bubbline oneshot about Marceline and PB taking care of Finn who turned into a baby. Got this prompt from imagineotp on tumblr and thought it was adorable so on to the boring stuff!

**Warnings: Fluff, cursing, yuri though does it _really_ need to be stated?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time nor receive money from writing fanfics**

* * *

><p><strong>Babysitting<strong>

"Oh my glob, oh my glob! Bubblegum I need your help ASAP! Come to my house, save meeeehhh!"

Marceline hollered to Princess Bubblegum through the phone before ending the call, awkwardly holding a crying baby boy like it was a ticking time bomb. This wasn't her ideal plans on a Saturday night, but she couldn't exactly so no. The magical dog known as Jake came to her porch with something blue in his hands, asking if she could watch their friend Finn who somehow turned into a baby. He didn't have time to explain before running off to find some cure.

Now here she was in her small bachelor's pad dealing with a little blonde monster. Her close friend Bonnibel was her only hope. A quick knock patted the door. She sighed in relief when her close friend Bonnibel walked inside, wearing a pink hoodie and purple leggings. The pink headed princess pointed at the bundle of snot in her arms.

"Is that Finn?"

The vampire nodded in distress. "I don't know what to do! Jake said something about babysitting. Who the hell sits on babies?!" Bonnibel snickered at her question, taking Finn and rhythmically rocking side to side while pacing the room. Marceline stood stunned at the caring nature of the princess, her heart awwing in utter adoration.

There's always been something about the pink headed teen that made her feel... funny. The good kind of funny though. The kind she doesn't experience around her other friends or even her ex boyfriend, Ash, if she thought about it. Whatever it was, she'd rather ignore it. What they had going right now is good, she didn't want to change anything. Even if her daydreams said otherwise.

Bonnibel's question snapped her out of her pipe dream. "Do you have like a basket or something for Finn?"

"Um. I think I have something upstairs." Marceline floated to her room and spotted her records, dumping them on the floor for the basket underneath. "Will this work?"

The princess nodded. "Yeah, bring it over." She gently set the calm infant in the basket, moving it beside the couch.

"How did you do that," the dark haired vampire asked the princess walking towards the door.

"I've kissed a lot of babies, believe it or not," she said, opening the door. "Call me if you need anything else."

Marceline reached a hand out desperately towards her crush. "Wait! Uh, maybe we can hang out or... something. Just until Jake comes back," she bargained. The princess smiled and shut the door, sitting on the uncomfortable red couch. "I was waiting for you to say that. So what do you do around here, Mar Mar?" She once again sighed in relief, cutting on the square TV and kneeling by her stack of movies underneath the stand. At least she wouldn't spend another weekend alone.

"We could watch some flicks? You can pick, I'll pop some popcorn," she suggested, floating to the kitchen.

While preparing the yummy movie snack, the vampire queen couldn't help but grin. It's been a while since they've hung out, ever since she developed feelings for Bonnibel, she's been kind of distant. But none of that mattered.

It was just her and Bonnibel.

Alone.

In her house.

Marceline face palmed herself. Oh my glob, she was fucked. What was she going to do? "YO MAR MAR, I THINK YOUR BURNING THE POPCORN!"

Shit! She played hot potato with the steaming popcorn bag, dropping it in bowl and rushing to the spot next to her best friend. The bowl sat in Bonnibel's lap.

"So what are we watching, Bon Bon?"

Bonnibel answered with a mouth full of burnt popcorn,"The Princess Diaries. Finn lended it to me a while ago."

"I know," Marceline blurted out, cursing herself in her head when she did. "How?"

_'Well I was spying on you one day through your window and saw you watching it in your room.' _Not her best answer.

"Because.. you're a princess and I'm pretty sure you have a diary. You two can relate," she quickly answered, resting on a small pillow. "Now let's watch the movie."

While the movie started, Bonnibel casually rested her feet on Marceline's lap, her feet stretching while she ate more popcorn.

The black haired teen raised an eyebrow, a smirk forming from an idea she had. Her hands tickled the pink feet. The princess laughed adorably, squirming away from the snickering vampire. Marceline advanced to her knee and then her sides, getting closer and closer to the blushing princess's face.

She cried,"Stop! Stop!" But she didn't stop until her laughter caught in her throat. Finally the torture ended with Marceline on top of Bonnibel, both of them giggling, the movie ignored. A small blush stained Marceline's gray cheeks when she realized how close they were. Her heart raced when their eyes connected; she could drown in the pinkette's insanely blue eyes. After an awkward pause, Bonnibel said,"Remember our last sleepover? We were 13 and we were talking about first kiss."

_'What's she getting at?' _

"Yeah, I remember."

"I still haven't had my first kiss," she confessed, breaking eye contact out of embarrassment. "Have you, Marceline?" Said vampire shook her head, thoughts flying, trying to find out where this was going. "I was thinking maybe we could be... each other's first kiss." Was she dreaming this right now? This was too good to be true. Marceline, not wasting her time talking, leaned closer to those pink, pink lips. She inhaled her scent, eyes closed.

Strawberries and roses and slight chemicals filled her nostrils. When she opened her eyes, Bonnibel had her eyes closed and mouth puckered awkwardly. She chuckled and finally sealed their lips. The pink lips were soft and warm, timidly following Marceline's lead as her lips moved against hers. A hand slid into her bubblegum hair, twirling the locks between gray fingers. The others palms grew sweaty at the unnerving contact.

This all happened so fast. One second they were eating burnt popcorn, and 5 minutes later making out on the couch. But none of that mattered. All that mattered was the mouth pulling and sucking her bottom lip, dragging a pleasant sigh from the princess. The pinkette held the vampire in her arms as she drowned in the emotion filled kiss.

The need for air ended the kiss, the two tried to catch their escaping breath. With a cry of her name, Marceline dived into another kiss, this one deeper and more desperate than the first one. A moan slipped between the kiss, her fingernails digging in the immortal's back at the buzz of pleasure blurring her conscious.

The only thing she could do was feel and considering most of her life revolved around thought, she was thankful for the gorgeous vampire sweeping her away. She couldn't deny that she's thought about her more than the average princess; Her dark eyes, odd colored skin, mysteriously curved smirk: Just everything about her made her blush and stutter like a schoolgirl.

And she loved it.

It seemed the moment was just right.

The two of them.

Alone.

In Marceline's house.

Making out on the couch.

And then Jake ruined the mood. Bursting through the door with no regard for the two, he chanted,"Mammy lamma juicebox, mamma lamma juicebox!" His arms wailed around while the princess squealed at the unexpected intrusion. The sleeping child grew into the pre-pubescent Finn, diapered bum stuck in the basket. Jake and Finn screamed in horror at the sight of PB and Marceline all over each other. Marceline could only sigh, unsuprised at the outbursts. Once everyone calmed down, the two flustered boys walked out, Jake carrying the overgrown Finn in the basket and slamming the door.

Damn it, Jake! Things were going so good... Marceline blushed when Bonnibel wordlessly kissed her cheek and snuggled into her side, returning her attention back to the movie.

_'Who knew sitting on babies could get me here.'_

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading my second Bubbline fanfic! I literally wrote this around 6 AM while watching my first episode of Sherlock. Love it love it love it! Leave a review so I know how I did.<p> 


End file.
